


Melodramatic

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Melodrama, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Much to Ryo’s distress, Bikky is being a drama queen again.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 6





	Melodramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 145: Dramatic at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“The kid’s got a flair for melodrama, gotta give him that,” Dee snickered in the wake of Bikky’s latest appalled reaction to a simple gesture of affection between the lovers.

It had been perfectly innocent; the boy had walked in just in time to catch Dee with his arm around Ryo, whispering something in his ear, but the way he’d reacted they might as well have been going at it like rabbits.

With a dramatic cry of, “MY EYES! MY EYES!” he’d scurried for his room, shouting, “Perverts!” back at them over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Dee,” Ryo sighed. “I just don’t know what to do about him! I’m a gay man with a homophobic son.”

“Hey, it ain’t your fault, and I doubt it’s as bad as that. He’d probably react exactly the same way if he caught you with a woman. He’s a teenage boy and in his eyes we’re both old and shouldn’t be makin’ out or havin’ any kind of sex ‘cause it’s gross when old people do stuff like that.”

“Thirty isn’t old!” Ryo exclaimed indignantly, frowning at his lover and ignoring the fact that when he’d turned thirty last year he’d complained to Dee that he was getting old.

“I know it’s not, but at fourteen everyone over twenty is old. When I was that age I used to think Mother was positively ancient and she’s only in her late fifties now. It’s all a matter of perspective.”

Ryo smiled ruefully. “I suppose you’re right; I used to think my parents were old.”

“There ya go. It’s the same with all kids; in a few more years he’ll be old enough that it’ll bother him less.”

“I just hate the way he always manages to make me feel guilty for being with you.”

“That’s probably a big part of why he does it. Kid hates me; maybe he thinks if he makes you feel guilty enough he’ll succeed in splittin’ us up.”

“That’s horrible! Why would he want to hurt me like that? I’ve done all I can to take care of him, made sure he gets everything he needs--”

“It’s not about hurtin’ you, babe, he just doesn’t like havin’ to share you with me. He’s seen me as a rival right from the start. He acts up to get your attention.”

“But he always has my attention!”

“Yeah, but less of it when I’m here.”

“Maybe I should focus on him…”

“Don’t even go there, babe; you’ve got needs, and you deserve to be happy. The brat’s gotta learn to share. He’s not a little kid anymore. Don’t let him manipulate you.”

“Guess I’d better talk to him.” 

At the knock on his bedroom door, Bikky opened it a crack.

“What?”

Ryo folded his arms. “This ends now, Bikky! If you want to be dramatic, join the school drama club; I won’t have behaviour like that at home. Dee and I are together; get used to it.”

Bikky deflated. “Yes, Ryo.”

The End


End file.
